fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Zodiac Keys
Eastern Zodiac Keys (東獣帯鍵, Tōjūtai Kagi) is a branch of Celestial Spirit Magic, which summons twelve Celestial Spirits, in a similar vein to the Golden Zodiac Keys. Much like the Golden Keys, they are rare, and considered invaluable, as well as exceptionally powerful spirits. Ironically, despite the name, the Eastern Spirits don't use literal keys, instead using small jade figurines of their perspective animal that summons them onto the human world from the Celestial Spirit World. Description The Eastern Zodiac Keys, as their name implies, originate from the eastern continents of Earth Land, where they were first discovered, and are used to summon the twelve Eastern Zodiac Spirits, Celestial Spirits who have their own category and are considered "elites" in a sense, much like the Golden Zodiac Spirits. However, the prime distinctions between the two spirits are their method of summoning, involving jade figurines as the "keys" for their gates, taking the form of the spirit's animal theme. Interestingly, any sufficient enough Mage can open the gates, even non-Celestial Spirit Mages can do so, making the ability to summon them very easy, though evidently, regular Mages tend to use more power than a Celestial Spirit Mage when summoning the Eastern Spirit. The abilities of each Eastern Zodiac Spirit, other than the ones common among all spirits, is individually unique to them, though they all commonly possess a perspective Elemental Magic, with some sharing the same element even, on top of their own unique magic and abilities best fitting to them. Despite their ranking as "elites", not all the Eastern Spirits are neccesarily combatants, evident by some having more supportive effects with their magic as opposed to being purely combatant, while some have a mixture of both fighting styles. Four Cardinal Spirits The Four Cardinal Spirits (四基魂, Shikiryō) are what differentiates the Eastern Zodiac Spirits from the others. Unlike the other spirits, the Eastern Spirits are capable of an ability known simply as "fusion" (合併, Gappei), allowing two or more spirits to combine their power and being into a completely new entity, becoming a much more powerful spirit. The four cardinals are the results of spirits fusing to create them, with each Cardinal Spirit only appearing when two fixed spirits fuse, for example, the Cardinal Spirit of the West, Suzaku, can only be summoned by fusing Si the Snake, and Wu the Horse. The fusion process is initiated by the Mage, but it must be done by the owner of the two spirits, and only by them, it cannot be a collaboration between two Mages, even if they do possess the right spirits. As such, only the contracted owner is capable of summoning the needed fusions if they are contracted with the right spirits. The Four Cardinal Spirits and the spirits who fuse to make them are; *'Zhū Què' (朱雀, Chinese for "Vermilion Bird") = Wu the Horse + Si the Snake *'Baí Hǔ' (白虎, Chinese for "White Tiger") = Shen the Monkey + Yuu the Rooster *'Xuán Wū' (玄武, Chinese for "Black Turtle") = Zi the Rat + Hai the Pig *'Qīng Lóng' (青龙, Chinese for "Azure Dragon") = Yin the Tiger + Mao the Rabbit Fifth Cardinal Spirit The Fifth Cardinal Spirit (五基魂, Gokiryō) is the de facto leader of the Four Cardinal Spirits, and as such, is the strongest of the four, requiring a total of four spirits to fuse in order to create, and is known as Huáng Lóng (黄龙; Chinese for "Yellow Dragon"), and the spirits who fuse to create him are Chou the Ox, Xu the Dog, Wei the Goat, and Chen the Dragon. Due to being the result of four spirits, summoning the Fifth Cardinal Spirit requires a phenomenal amount of magic power to be sacrificed in order to fuse the spirits, and summon, leaving the user almost completely drained by the time Ōryū appears. Spirits Trivia *The Eastern Zodiac Keys are based off the twelve chinese zodiac. *The Spirits themselves are named after their Earthly Branching. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Magic